As semiconductor devices have recently been miniaturized, not only manufacturing apparatuses but also inspection or evaluation apparatuses need to be more precise corresponding to the miniaturization. A measurement apparatus for evaluating whether or not shapes and dimensions of a pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer are correct includes a scanning electron microscope provided with a length measurement function (hereinafter, referred to as a critical dimension-scanning electron microscope (CD-SEM) or a length measurement scanning electron microscope (SEM) in some cases).
As disclosed in PTL 1, the length measurement SEM is an apparatus which radiates an electron beam onto a wafer, performs image processing on a secondary electron signal obtained therefrom, and determines an edge of a pattern from a change in light density therein so as to derive dimensions.
In order to correspond to the miniaturization of the semiconductor devices, it is important to obtain a secondary electron image having much less noise by employing high observation magnification. Therefore, it is necessary to improve contrast by superimposing many secondary electron images on one another. A precise sub-nanometer order is required for a relative position change between an electron beam radiation position and a measurement target pattern on the wafer when an SEM image is acquired.
Here, if there is a temperature difference between the wafer serving as an observation target and a sample table of a sample stage on which the wafer is mounted in a vacuum chamber, the wafer is subjected to thermal expansion and contraction until the wafer is brought into a thermal equilibrium state. This thermal expansion and contraction causes the above-described relative position change, thereby degrading the SEM image.
In order to convey the wafer present in the atmospheric environment into the vacuum chamber, it is necessary to use a load lock chamber or the like. That is, after the wafer is conveyed to the load lock chamber at the atmospheric pressure, the inside of the load lock chamber is subjected to vacuum evacuation, and the wafer is conveyed onto the sample table inside the vacuum chamber. The vacuum evacuation of the load lock chamber is rapidly carried out. Accordingly, air temperature inside the load lock chamber is lowered due to adiabatic expansion. As a result, the wafer is cooled. If the wafer is conveyed to the sample table in this state, a temperature difference occurs between the wafer and the sample table.
In addition, even in a case where the wafer is observed immediately after the wafer is heated through a baking process in the previous step (wafer processing step), the temperature difference is likely to similarly occur between the wafer and the sample table.
In order to solve these problems, the related art has proposed a coping method of awaiting observation by setting a standby time from when the wafer is conveyed into the vacuum chamber until the wafer and the sample table are brought into thermal equilibrium. In addition, the coping method is configured so as to await the observation until the wafer is cooled down to room temperature when the wafer is heated in the previous step.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a technique of providing a temperature control mechanism inside the load lock chamber.